


Garak, Akellen and Skrain (and Edosian orchid origami)

by Lala_Sara



Series: E'Vira [10]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 11:10:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8748226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lala_Sara/pseuds/Lala_Sara
Summary: some family scandal





	

[ ](http://fav.me/dal5u5a)


End file.
